


Перья

by Hagire_Kou



Category: Tyranny (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagire_Kou/pseuds/Hagire_Kou
Summary: Птичке делают модную стрижку.
Kudos: 1





	Перья

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось в соавторстве, разрешение на выкладку получено. 
> 
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/6161188 - работа на фикбуке.
> 
> [thanks yoshuisfiru for proofreading 💜](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshiu)

В шатре Нерата пахнет мертвечиной и чем-то скисшим. Это тебе не дворец владыки Кайрос с массивными лампадами, тяжелым дурманом трав и вульгарной роскошью того, кто может позволить себе _всё_. Здесь, в кое-как организованной стае, вместо песен арф и диковинных птиц слышен рокот барабанов, под которые дерутся в круге у пропасти новобранцы, выбор у которых прост донельзя — выжить или умереть. Сирин идет через эту пропитавшуюся потом и кровью толпу, которая провожает ее пустыми, хищными взглядами, а впереди нее маячит ходячий факел зеленого пламени. Сирин не знает, что хуже: быть разорванной на части этими уже-не-людьми, или быть проглоченной целиком живым кошмаром нестройного хора.

Наверное, это…

Ее размышления прерывает шорох тысячи вещей.

За ее спиной Голоса копается в резной тиковой шкатулке, звенит браслетами на замотанных пурпурным буретом предплечьях, переговаривается сам с собой. Броши, бусы, серьги, перстни, кусочки стекла, меди, железа, драгоценные камни и галька — все представляло ценность. Все было важным — и абсолютно неважным сейчас, когда он ищет конкретную вещь. Две. Три. Вещи. Голоса выдыхает через отлитый из меди рот облачко ядовитого изумрудного дыма, взирает внутрь шкатулки и на макушку Сирин.

Какие красивые волосы, какая точеная шея и узкие плечи.

— И бедра как у мальчишки.

— Это-ре-бе-нок.

— Красивый.

— Эх, где мое тело…

— Прекрати, это мерзко!

— Еще бы искреннюю любовь называть мерзкой!

— Ты испытываешь «искреннюю любовь» к свежеванию заживо, но это не делает ее менее мерзкой.

— Смотрите, образчик моральных норм.

— Иди в жопу!

— …си-

— Ааааааааааааааааааааааа!

— У нас же вроде задание.

— Какое?

— Я забыл.

— И я забыл.

— Нужно найти…

— Здравый смысл.

— Прости, но в нашем случае он безвозвратно потерян, поэтому давай поищем нож.

— А не ножницы?

— Гребень же.

Щёлк-щёлк! Пока одни препираются, вторые ищут, третьи созерцают, не делясь ни мнением, ни желанием. Архонт чувствует себя одновременно расфокусированным и собранным, словно опьяненный терпким дурманом покоев Кайрос.

Он пытается вспомнить тот запах, те ощущения, эмоции, когда был еще человеком, но они ускользают от него, как вода из пальцев, и все, что может передать изумрудно-зеленое пламя — горечь.

Горечь утраченного снедает его огнем.

Как же **и р о н и ч н о**.

 _— Мы стали так далеки от людского несовершенства, что оно начало нас манить, —_ произносит Архонт, наблюдая за узкой девичьей спиной.

 **— О двойственность натуры человека,** — голос Сирин северным ветром ласкает теплую медь его шлема. — Тяжело держать в себе столько душ, а, Архонт Тайн?

 _— Ты можешь сама это на себе почувствовать, Архонт Песни, —_ и ведь он ни разу не шутит. _— Ты же не хочешь быть стесненной клеткой, м_ _-_ _м_ _-_ _м? Мы по_ _дарим тебе крылья, которых_ _ты так стр_ _астно жаждешь. Полная свобода, чистое небо. —_ Голоса давит пальцами на внутреннюю часть крышки, открывает еще один тайник _— Заманчиво ведь._

Даже если бы он не смотрел, то все равно бы почувствовал, как передернуло девчонку.

Ах, этот страх и отвращение перед неизведанным.

Верный признак ограниченного мышления.

— Я слишком ценю свою индивидуальность, чтобы стать частью твоего коллективного безумия.

— Эй, а ведь она нас всех оскорбила только что.

— Справедливо.

— Несправедливо. Вот сейчас отрежем ей язык и сделаем из него ложечку.

— Избавь нас от своих навязчивых идей.

— А мне понравилось. Но можно и просто глотку вскрыть, я не гордый.

— Не смей.

— Она права. Довольно крови.

— Довольно!

— Крови не может быть достаточно.

**_— Крови всегда_ ** **_недостаточно._ **

— Надо было разбить себе голову о камни.

— Ага.

 _— Ха-ха-ха, индивидуальность человека — понятие относительное, девочка, —_ Голоса достает из тайника сверток лазурного шелка. _— Можешь нам поверить._ _—_ В нежных объятиях ткани покоился украшенный опалами гребень.

Его основа из китовой кости потемнела от времени, но для Нерата он все еще был самым значительным из сокровищ материальных.

 _— Боишься? —_ Архонт Тайн подходит к невольной гостье абсолютно бесшумно, холодный жар его пламени на излете задевает открытую вырезом спину Сирин.

— Нет, — она заставляет себя держаться, хотя во рту сухо-сухо, а ладони, наоборот, исходят липкой влагой.

— Вре-е-е-ешь, — голоса внутри утробно рокочут, их похоть мешается с почти родительской нежностью, обращаясь в дурманящую эйфорию.

Сирин давит внутри волну поднявшегося гнева. Потеряет контроль, и шаловливые ручонки сотен сознаний тут же разберут ее мысли на части, чтобы обернуть против нее самой. Не-е-ет, Сирин так просто не взять. Раз оставила ее Кайрос в живых, то не позволит она этой жизни улететь в топку.

Выберется. Выберется из клетки, освободится от пут и улетит. Далеко-далеко, и никто ее больше не найдет.

 _— Как наивно,_ _—_ от неожиданного прикосновения к шее она все-таки вздрагивает. _—_ _Кайрос_ _сейчас везде. Ни армией, девочка, ни угрозами и проклятиями, а образом жизни, мыслей._ ** _Мир_** ** _Кайрос_** _проник в людские сердца, —_ Голоса неторопливо расплетает ее сплетенные в косу волосы _, — закон — в голову, —_ длинные пальцы любовно гладят затылок, - _, а слова его так или иначе ты услышишь на чужих устах._ ** _Тебе не сбежать, девочка._** _Смирись, счастливые концы бывают только в сказках, которые тебе рассказывала перед сном мать._ __

— Не смей… — в голосе Сирин бушует злая северная буря, — упоминать мою мать.

Архонт Тайн смеется, даром, что в шатре теперь холодно, как на вершине горы.

 _— Хорошо, хорошо, мы не будем давить на твои раны, ведь нам не чужд такт, —_ он в последний раз проводит ладонью по волосам, прежде чем взяться за гребень. _— Но молчать в присутствии леди — высшей степени невежество, —_ сточенные зубья касаются кожи головы, - _поэтому давай мы расскаже_ _м тебе, как работают твои Шоры, —_ и указывает рукой в тот угол шатра, куда Сирин старалась не смотреть.

**Щёлк!**

_— Рубин, который был выбран лично Владыкой, несет в себе его магию и нашу личную формулу, которую мы придумали за сутки бесконечны_ _х размышлений, так что гордись —_ _ты станешь опытным образцом_ _чуть ли не_ _новой школы. Если не умрешь. Или, скорее, если мы вспомним, как пришли к нашему озарению. Да. —_ Волосы Сирин падают на застеленную циновками землю вместе с бессмысленной дробью слов Голосов. _— В качестве металла-проводника была выбрана медь, основа — кож_ _а, сшивалось все паучьим шелком. К_ _огда портной испортил первую заготовку, Владыка приказал отрезать ему ступни и повесить над входом в мастерскую, чтобы больше не халтурил. После того, как бедняжка оклемался от кровопотери, мы лично курировали создание Шор. Признаемся, нам очень понравилось за ним наблюдать, мы даже хотели поглотить его сознание, но Владыка не позволил, —_ от аритмичных щелчков у Сирин болит голова и зреет в груди неумолимая истерика. _— Пока что это его любимый портной. —_ Архонт Тайн цепляет гребень и ножницы за полосы ткани, покрывающей его тело, проводит кончиками пальцев по неровным, коротко остриженным волосам. _— Где же Глаз, нас постигло вдохновение, а он ползает где-то по лагерю! —_ на последних словах Архонт срывается на визг.

Спустя мгновение грязный полог был откинут широким движением, и в проеме предстал Пятый Глаз, с тазом воды, махровым, возмутительно чистым полотенцем и парой ярких склянок, заткнутых за пояс.

— К вашим услугам, господин! — из-за копейщика-медиума Сирин мечтает, чтобы всех мужчин-теноров заперли в одной комнате, где бы они закричали друг друга до смерти. — Он суетится вокруг них, как осенняя мясная муха, шипастый венец то и дело мелькает на периферии зрения, нервирует.

Сирин встречается с его безумным, слишком понимающим взглядом, за мгновение до того, как мужчина разгибается и, приняв от Нерата трескучую пощечину, уходит в будничный гомон орды.

Нерат тем временем стоит у ее левого плеча, скупыми короткими движениями точит массивный охотничий нож с широким железным лезвием. Кончик ножа озорно блестит изумрудным светом, и в отражении пламени Сирин мерещатся искаженные гримасами лица. В провалах их пустых глазниц ей видится страшное, темное, мерзкое **_желание_**. Сирин однажды залезла в голову Голосов, желая ему искренней смерти, и встряла тогда в такой омут, который чуть не забрал в уплату за наглость ее собственный рассудок. Такое странное было ощущение, когда тебя разрывают на части, а ты уже не чувствуешь абсолютно ничего — будто падаешь, улетаешь в бесконечную голодную бездну. А потом…

Она зажмуривается.

— Зачем ты забрал у него один глаз? — Сирин так устала и хочет есть, что даже страх отступает перед сосущей болью в желудке.

 _— Как зачем_ _? —_ Голоса удивляются так искренне, что Сирин им совсем не верит. _–Он же Пятый_ ** _Глаз_** _!_ ** __** _—_ и смеется над своей же шуткой. _-_ _За все нужно платить,_ _—_ она слышит плеск воды, _—_ _эти правила известны не только в мире скучных взрослых, но даже у вас, детей._ ** _Тем более тебе._**

В воздухе приятно запахло смородиной. Нерат нашептывает что-то сам себе, пока Сирин пялится на мозаику циновок.

На голову вдруг полилось что-то теплое и липкое, Сирин вскочила бы, не удержи ее неожиданно осязаемая, крепкая рука. Почти как у живого человека.

 _— Не паникуй, девочка, —_ смешок, _— мужчины и юноши, обычно заботятся о себе сами, но в твоем случае мы бы не рискнули возложить на твои хрупкие плечи такую ответственность,_ _—_ Сирин чувствует на себе густую пену, пахнущую смородиной и щелоком, _— а цирюльники в Хоре, к нашему_ _великому сожалению, плохо прижив_ _аются._

Ароматная вода течет по затылку и шее, тонкими струйками собирается вдоль позвоночника и течет между лопаток. Сирин представляет, что она красная, как жидкость из склянки, и по щиколоткам бегут противные мурашки. Она пытается отвлечь себя мыслями о том, почему старый зеленый факел не потух и даже не зашипел, соприкасаясь с водой, но сама же себе дает ответ: пламя — лишь выражение априори не имеющей формы магии. Пожелай Архонт Тайн быть ходячим аквариумом, он бы стал им без каких-либо трудностей.

Вот и пригодились занудные лекции во дворце владыки Кайрос.

Ха-ха-ха.

Архонт Тайн фоном слышит отголоски чужих и своих мыслей, пребывая в состоянии между страстью, поровну разбавленной с умиротворением.

Он хочет поставить кончик ножа перпендикулярно пересечению швов на черепе девчонки и надавить, услышав тихий треск костей.

Он хочет снять с нее скальп и расшить упругую кожу яркими бусинами.

Разделать и выпотрошить, как молодую лань на охоте.

…как жаль что нет подходящего ложа…

…веревки, веревки бы и ветки покрепче.

Жестких губ и сильных рук.

Да хотя бы языка.

Тела, тела не хватает.

Он хочет…

Они хотят…

Требуют, молят, просят, скулят, выпрашивают, надеются, жаждут.

Все разного, всего и сразу, заходясь воем, высоким стоном. И как град во время шторма, исполненная вожделения песня разрывается от ледяной дроби.  
нет нетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнететнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетНЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТ

Нерат приходит в себя, будто от удара в грудь.

Нож покоится в ножнах, Сирин уже начинает сутулить плечи, пошмыгивая носом.

«— Платье придется сменить…» — мелькнула искрой чья-то мысль и погасла.

— Ты решил замочить или полить меня, чтобы лучше росла? — Сирин ковыряет носками туфелек свободный клочок земли.

 _— Отмыть, —_ ехидно, _— за ушами так же черно, как у Архонта Теней. А теперь, —_ рукоять приятной тяжестью ложится в ладонь, _— не дергайся_ _, мы будем посвящать тебя в мужчины, хи-хи._

Нерат прижимает лезвие к макушке и ведет вниз. Сирин, кажется, перестает дышать, позволяя себе короткие вдохи только тогда, когда Архонт смахивает клочья пены и волос в таз, любуясь гладкой кожей и правильной формой чужого черепа. Работа идет так ладно, что он восхищается сам собой.

 _— Знаешь, мы даже рады, что новобранцы с завидной регулярностью режут всех имеющих в лагере цирюльников, —_ Архонт Тайн урчит сытым котом, _— в нас, кажется, проснулся настоящий родительский инстинкт, такое необычное чувство!_

Сирин уже просто хочет, чтобы все это закончилось. Даже прикосновения лезвия стали восприниматься без колотящегося у самого горла сердца.

Плеск воды, запах смородины и щелока.

Нерат мягко обтирает раздраженную кожу, — идеально, просто идеально! — и швыряет нож в таз.

Сирин кажется, что по черепу ползают маленькие огненные мошки.

 _— Сейчас пройдет, —_ звук покинувшей горлышко пробки. _—_ Сирин кажется, что голову обдали кипятком, а потом тут же сунули в снег. _— Не надо жечь нас глазами, это не работает, —_ говорит Голоса, когда Сирин впервые, наверное, оборачивается к нему и смотрит с такими эмоциями, что все сразу не назвать. _— Мы закончили_ _._ _Шоры наденем через сутки, ведь потом их уже не снять. —_ Чуть слышный смех сотни голосов. _–_ _Наслаждайся_ _._

Пока Архонт Тайн разбирается с образовавшимся беспорядком, Сирин сидит несколько секунд, будто не слышит его вовсе, а потом медленно, чуть дрожащей рукой касается гладко выбритого черепа. Пальцы скользят по коже, которую все еще холодит от вылитой дряни, трогает уши, лоб, макушку, затылок. Ничего. Волосы, которыми так гордилась ее мать, заплетая ей пышную косу перед очередной песней, теперь валяются у табурета, на котором она сидела. В полумраке это смотритсятак мерзко, что желудок скручивает мучительным спазмом.

 ** _«Ну и ладно,»_** — думает Сирин. — **«** ** _Под этим горшком все равно не увидишь.»_**

Она принимает для себя простое прагматичное решение.

Сжимает руки в кулаки.

Только слезы по щекам, непрошеные, ненужные, горькие — все равно бегут.

 _— Не плачь, —_ тихо шелестит многоголосое чудище, нежно касаясь бронзовыми губами ее виска, _— **птички не плачут.**_


End file.
